


JK's Date

by candyfloss_and_soy_milk



Series: Dumb One Shots [3]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: CONTINUATION OF SIX KIMS AND JEON JUNGKOOK, Chatting & Messaging, Dorks, Epilogue, F/M, Fluff, M/M, but alas, literally they're all lame dads, poor Kookie, they should let him live, unnecessary pairing of maknaes with nagging dads and mums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyfloss_and_soy_milk/pseuds/candyfloss_and_soy_milk
Summary: Jimin and the other hyungs want to check in on Jungkook on his date.





	JK's Date

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST OF ALL this has been in the works since my fic Six Kims and Jean Jungkook reached 1K so  
> thank you so much if you read it, honestly I'm so happy that my first published fic got such a positive response; thank you so much to everyone who left kudos and comments, it really pushed me to make it a good and enjoyable fic.  
> This short epilogue is a thank you from the bottom of my heart so please please enjoy this unnecessary fic :)
> 
> ALSO, here's some info that you may find helpful:  
> Seokjin - dad jokes : rich boi : gin  
> Yoongi - jjang jjang man boong boong : sugar  
> Hoseok - our hope our angel : sunshine  
> Namjoon - sap monster : expensive girl : July : June  
> Jimin - jim-in tears : mochi mom : mochi  
> Taehyung - Kim Tae-pun  
> Jungkook - tough kookie : whipped : nanny : JK

**Jim-in tears:** KOOKIE

**Jim-in tears:** JUNGKOOK-AH

**Jim-in tears:** HOW WAS YOUR DATE

**Jim-in tears:** guys help me out here

**Kim Tae-pun:** igy Bae

**Kim Tae-pun:** J

**Kim Tae-pun:** U

**Kim Tae-pun:** N

**Kim Tae-pun:** G

**Kim Tae-pun:** K

**Kim Tae-pun:** O

**Our Hope, Our Angel:** what's goin on

**Kim Tae-pun:** O

**Kim Tae-pun:** K

**Kim Tae-pun:** damn hobi-hyung you ruined it

**Jim-in tears:** let him live boo

**Our Hope, Our Angel:** for real why we spamming kook?

**Jim-in tears:** he's ignoring my texts so I thought we could spam him to get him to reply

**Our Hope, Our Angel:** aight but he's on a date

**Jim-in tears:** THATS THE POINT HYUNG

**Jim-in tears:**  among other things I WANT TO KNOW HOW IT WENT

**Jim-in tears:** DONT YOU

**Our Hope, Our Angel:** good point

**Our Hope, Our Angel:** JUNGKOOKIEEEEEE

**Kim Tae-pun:** I've spammed his priv messages too

**Kim Tae-pun:** yw babe

**Sap monster:** goddamn guys it's past midnight

**Our Hope, Our Angel:** JUNGKOOK-AH

**Kim Suga jjang jjang man boong boong:** shut

**Kim Suga jjang jjang man boong boong:** the

**Kim Suga jjang jjang man boong boong:** fuck

**Kim Suga jjang jjang man boong boong:** up

**Our Hope, Our Angel:** JUNGKOOKIE

**Jim-in tears:** JUNGKOOK ISNT HOME AND ISNT TEXTING BACK

**Jim-in tears:** SPAM HIM

**Kim Suga jjang jjang man boong boong:** he's probs fucking the girl let him live

**Jim-in tears:** NOOO HE SHOULD HAVE TOLD US IF HE WAS

**Dad Jokes:** what's this I hear about fucking

**Sap Monster:** I don't even know hyung

**Kim Suga jjang jjang man boong boong:** JK is an adult now

**Kim Suga jjang jjang man boong boong:** he can bone who he wants

**Sap Monster:** pls

**Sap Monster:** never refer to JK as someone who 'bones'

**Dad Jokes:** my son 

**Author's Note:**

> (for those who didn't read the Six Kims and Jean Jungkook and liked this then I recommend you go and read it, it was fun to write like this one was)


End file.
